


1976

by KiokuNoOto



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, AU, Age Difference, Age Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Homophobia, Jack is full of secrets, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Slow Burn, awesome music, crazy fashion, more tags to come, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiokuNoOto/pseuds/KiokuNoOto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the year 1976 and the world seemed to slow down. Nothing interesting ever happened in the town of Warrington that, as the locals used to say, even the devil forgot to visit. Then one day a man with a bizarre scar appears out of nowhere spreading havoc in the peaceful town and turning Rhys' life upside down.<br/>A story set at a time when bellbottoms were cool, a Saturday night could not be complete without a disco ball and the most compact music player was a boombox carried on a shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in the chapter:  
> [Dust in the wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH2w6Oxx0kQ)  
> [Have you ever seen the rain?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu2pVPWGYMQ)  
> [Black Betty ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbjyuDYtAtk)

If you ever considered boring yourself to death then 1976 was the year to do so. The beginning of the decade was somewhat promising, foretelling change but also bringing a lot of unrest. It started off quite violently with the shootings which occurred in Jackson State, but it was soon followed by more uplifting news – voting was finally permitted from the age of 18, something a lot of high school students were looking forward to. However the positive mood soon plummeted with the infamous Watergate scandal – Rhys could still remember his parents turning on the news every day at 6 pm on their small black and white TV only to start commenting on how disappointed they were with the current state of politics.

However just as before the negative events were soon overshadowed by other groundbreaking  news –  the Vietnamese war has finally ended. For most it seemed that the anti-war protests would be a constant part of their everyday lives. They already got used to hearing the news about the casualties within the US troops rise just as they prepared themselves to watch the most popular show on TV – Wheel of Fortune. For most it was an abstract concept – while they were slowly leading their day to day lives somewhere there was a war that claimed thousands of lives.

Luckily the war was now over and together with their soldiers finally returning to the country –rightfully named heroes by the common masses – the world seemed to fall into a peaceful slumber. There was a small revolution at the beginning of the year when boomboxes were first introduced on the market causing Rhys to work for 3 month at the local car wash in order to buy one.

But other than that nothing happened and the world soon went from a peaceful slumber to a downright coma – at least in his opinion. Rhys had the bad luck of being born in a small town up in Utah, 3 hours drive from Salt Lake City. The town’s name was Warrington but locals often referred to it as a place that even the Devil forgot to visit. Located north from the Roosevelt road, near the deep forests and the King’s Peak, it was at the same time the most beautiful yet the worst place a teenager could be forced to spend his youth.

Nothing ever happened in Warrington, it was the type of place where you know all of your neighbors and leave the front door open just in case they want to drop by. They had one school so all of the kids knew each other, one cinema that has seen the days of the early Cold War and one public pool. There were three diners – one cheap, one fancy, one popular because it was the only one that had a juke box. And it wasn’t even the new Rowe Ami T1 model, oh no, it was the classic Wurlitzer, with its funky colors, playing 40 vinyl records at best. Rhys wasn’t sure how Moxxi managed to make that old thing work, but she was surprisingly resourceful when it came to tinkering.

It was the middle of his summer break, a very hot summer break, and every day seemed to be stretching endlessly. A young person of his age – which was 21 – should be happy about summer vacation, thus something was infinitely wrong when he counted down the days till the beginning of the next year of college. Over half of his class from high school decided to ditch college, but Rhys wanted something more out of life than working at the local shop – that, and he really didn’t know what to do with his life.

So here he was, in the middle of nowhere, waiting for the hot summer days to end. He went out of the house and passed a couple of kids playing the jump rope. At the far end of the street Rhys recognized August, a guy that worked at the local workshop (was there anything not local about Warrington?). He had placed his boombox on one arm, chatting up some girls that were reading colorful magazines on the porch of their house.

Seeing them Rhys immediately changed his route. Not that he didn’t like August, he was a cool guy, but Rhys’ father who was a cop (local one) advised him against talking with the blond ever since he did that piercing in his nose. Rhys has to admit it was kind of strange, tattoos were a bit weird but piercing? And in the nose of all places? What was the world coming to…  However, it wasn’t like Rhys listened to every narrow-minded thing his dad came up with - he simply changed his route because he didn’t feel like socializing much.

If Rhys was to describe the city with one song he’d probably pick Dust in the Wind - it has that sound of forgotten despair that this town seems to live on. Sometimes he felt like a thick layer of dust was covering all of them and nothing that they did or said really mattered. They’d be buried here, forgotten by the world.

He would end his university soon, which won’t really change anything because he’ll probably just fall into his father footsteps joining the local police force. It was actually one of the better jobs to have in Warrington, but it wasn’t something he wanted. Nor was his probable future of marrying some local girl, having a bunch of kids and at some point literally becoming a layer of dust in this godforsaken town.

The plan was already horrid in his opinion, but what made it really unbearable was the fact that he was… different. Not that anyone knew, even his closest friend Vaughn had no idea about it. He had an affinity, or an illness as his father often used to say when the topic appeared on the news, he… preferred men. Rhys was attracted to the male population which made living in a small town like Warrington all the more horrifying.

He couldn’t say anything about it, it was the type of secret you take to your grave, otherwise your perfectly structured world will crumble. It was the type of unspoken burden that you sweep under the rug and pretend nothing is wrong with you. In a town like Warrington people had eyes and ears everywhere - nothing escaped their attention and if word ever got out about his affliction he’d be ruined.

Part of him wanted for people to know because then he’d be forced to leave the town he came to hate. He was a coward though – no matter how many times he dreamt about escaping a paralyzing fear overtook him. What would he do? How would he provide for himself? How would he survive in a world he read and heard about but has yet to explore it.

So he continued his state of inexistence, counting the days until the long summer would end. With a sigh he entered the popular diner in the town’s centre which was run by Moxxi. She had an amazing set of boobs and every single boy who hit puberty probably whispered her name during a warm summer night such as the ones they were having now.

“Hi Moxx.” Rhys greeted her as she busied herself preparing another round of coffee. She was always dressed in the standard yellow skirt and a complimentary white apron. Rhys could close his eyes and tell how many stains it had and what were their locations – that’s how ‘much’ change they have here.

“Hi long-legs. Your friend is already here.” Moxxi pointed to the far end of the diner.

If you were ever looking for a classic diner then this was the place to go – it was like it was taken out of a 1960’s commercial about family dining. There were red bar stools all along the white counter where Moxxi usually served the guys that liked to have a closer look at the ‘menu’. A glass case with the classic apple pie stood still against time, right next to the red napkin dispenser.

Opposite from the counter, along the windows that were present on all three walls of the diner, were rows of small booths with red sofas and tables on which checkered tablecloths were displayed in their full stained glory. Every table had a similar tissue dispenser as the one on the counter, and a place for the bare essentials – ketchup, salt and pepper.

The walls were covered with a beige wallpaper and white and brown tiles covered the floor. At the end of the room there was the famous jukebox which was currently playing the song Have you ever seen the rain, which suited the day perfectly. Listening to the song Rhys had the urge to stop and yell at the top of his lungs that no, he had never seen ‘real’ rain nor felt the freedom that comes with it, that he’d die to feel it on his skin as he leaves everything behind.

But he doesn’t, he never says what’s on his mind. Instead he takes a seat in front of his best friend Vaughn. His friend was the perfect example of following the trends. He had the classic dark-brown bellbottoms that went all the way up to his upper waist, and a shirt tucked into said pants, sporting a retro design.

As soon as bellbottoms became popular Vaughn was the first one to embrace the new fashion – he loved them because he could easily wear wedges and no one noticed. In fact it was quite common for guys, especially at discos, to wear high shoes. For Rhys it was all too much – besides with his long legs he’d look like he was walking on stilts. Nope, not gonna happen.

Instead he was wearing striped black pants which were definitely narrower than the popular bellbottoms. He complimented them with a blue shirt with equal stripes and a common black vest with a very dark floral design which was practically invisible unless you looked at it up close. It would all be quite normal if not for the fact that the stripes went down only one of his leg pants and one arm which was bizarre to say the least. He was also wearing alligator shoes that were tinted in a dark grey color -  a present from his grandmother from California. They were of sentimental value to him.

If his looks weren’t unusual enough he was also one of the very few people that existed who had different colored eyes. At first his parents thought it was some kind of eye diseases and took him to a doctor in Salt Lake City to find a cure – what they did find out instead was the existence of heterochromia. Say hi to Rhys – the person who couldn’t be more different in the least favorable environment for diversity – Warrington.

“Hi pal! I thought you might be late so I already ordered.” Vaughn said pulling up his clubmaster glasses.

“Why did you order for me? How would you know…”

“Same as usual, you always order the same thing for lunch.”

Ok so maybe he fitted in Warrington perfectly if he hasn’t even experimented with his eating habits for the past couple of years.

“Two plates of roasted turkey with gravy, whipped potatoes and garden vegetables.” Moxxi said appearing out of nowhere and bringing their lunch to the table. Looking at the delicious meal he felt equally hungry and spiteful – has he really been eating the exact same thing all this fucking time? How was he to ever escape this life if he can’t even go wild with the choice of lunch. “And lets not forget about the lemonade.”

Even the drink hasn’t change, how pitiful…

“Looks great as always.” Vaughn said reaching out for the utensils.

“’’Course it does, dig in boys.” She said winking and went back to the counter.

“So wanna go to my house later for a game of pong.” Vaughn asked in between bites of his food. He was lucky that his dad was a technology freak and he always got the newest gadgets. He was the first one to get the color TV in the whole neighborhood, he had the boombox before even word got around that it was out and lately his dad even bought a Pong game released by Atari.

Rhys, instead, had to be satisfied with a black and white tv and not much else in terms of modern inventions. But if there was ever a contest for a house with the best Priscilla curtains then they would certainly win the first prize. He still remembered the argument he had with his mother about not hanging those horrifying things in his room. Luckily he won.

“Sure pal, I’m always up for destroying you in a game of pong.”

“Yeah right, dream on man!”

“As far as I remember, the last time we played you feigned feeling sick just before…”

Suddenly the bell above the door signaled someone new entering the diner – of course it wasn’t anything unusual. Normally people who were inside would stop their conversations or whatever they were doing long enough to look up in the direction of the new guest, either acknowledging their presence by a small nod or occasional ‘what it is, what it is’, only to resume their activities soon after.

This time though it was different because the person that entered was a highly unusual guest. When Rhys said that nothing ever happened in Warrington he forgot to mention one small detail which was Handsome friggin’ Jack. Everyone knew who Jack was. When a year ago he appeared out of nowhere in the old Minski’s house he became the source of gossip for the whole town. For at least a month there was not a conversation that went by that did not involve the man.

What was most interesting about Jack was that, even though everyone knew him, nobody really did. They were a small community and if you didn’t know someone by name then you could just ask a  friend or two and then you’d have the full description – name, family members, occupation, hobbies, good and bad points (which changed depending on the person you talked with). But with Jack it was different, no one really knew what the man did and they could only make assumption… and oh boy did they make assumptions.

He was living alone and no one knew where he was working, he had a look of a bum, but was driving the most expensive car in the neighborhood. When everyone was driving a 2002tii BMW or AMC Gremlin, Jack was driving a flashy yellow Lamborghini Miura. Boy what he wouldn’t give to have a car like that… or at least ride in one. However Jack’s looks did not go in line with the car.

He was usually wearing a plain pair of torn out jeans – who wears jeans? Rhys could not picture an era when those would be considered trendy. Together with the jeans he wore a dark brown Jacket which was always open in the front and the sleeves were rolled up. It had an unusual design at the back – two crossed revolvers. Beneath that he usually wore a plain white shirt – actually not a single piece of his clothing had any pattern on it which was horrid.

The man had a strange gear-like tattoo on one of his wrists which immediately caused everyone to peg him for a shady character. He wore a couple of rings and a few bracelets and on sunny days was usually spotted with a pair of brown aviator sunglasses and an ever present cigarette in his mouth.

His looks were a bit run down to say the least but oddly enough the man made it work – it simply suited him, that, or he carried himself with so much confidence that he’d make a skirt look good on him. Half of the girls in Warrington wanted to have a taste of Jack for at least one night but from that half only maybe a quarter would have the guts, because every self respected parent would kill their daughter for even associating themselves with a shady character such as Jack.

No one ever saw him work and he spent most of his time at home, however, once in a while he’d go out of town for a week or two. People usually took bets on whether he’d return – surprisingly he always did. Sometimes a girl accompanied him that would disappear after a couple of days, sometimes he came back alone. Either way he didn’t have a job, at least not a proper one accepted by the locals.

The way the man acted was nonchalant and borderline obnoxious at times, he’d sometimes play music on his boombox after ten at night and Rhys would know – he was living on the same street as the eccentric man, just a couple of houses down the street. He couldn’t even count the number of nights when he’d toss and turn in his bed, the faint sound of Bee Gees coming from down the road.

To top it all off there was one more weird thing about Jack – his face. The man had a strangely looking V-shape tattoo on his face, that went from his jaw line all the way up to the bridge of his nose. The scar wasn’t all that bad, but it was prominent enough to be visible on the dark-toned face. Jack was also the only other person in town with different colored eyes but Rhys guessed the other one had to be artificial – the scar went right across his eye and Rhys assumed he lost it in the accident that left that weirdly looking shape on his face. But why the hell couldn’t he choose an eye that fit his original eye color?

Surprisingly though his looks did not scare away the local girls – quite the contrary, Jack was the mysterious stranger, the exotic fruit everyone wanted to have a taste of, even if only to impress their peers.

“Hya Moxx, I need the blackest coffee you have in this joint, hot stuff.” Jack said taking off his glasses and hanging them from his white shirt of which the first button was always undone.

“Then sit down and wait patiently for your turn Jack.” Moxxi said in an uninterested tone, but everyone knew what that layer of coldness was concealing.

Moxxi was probably the only local girl that Jack went all the way with. Janey, that worked in the local workshop together with Vaughn, swears she saw them going at it in Jack’s car. Until now the story had so many versions Rhys lost count, just from the top of his head he could name a few: the one in which they’ve done it on the park bench, the one with the swings in front of the school, oh and behind the counter, also on the roof of…

“Why so cold?” Jack said with a sleazy smile as he sat down in a booth next to the door. Until now no one has resumed their interactions, following Jack and Moxxi’s every move like gossip-starved vultures. Pathetic. He wasn’t eating only because he hated it when the food was too warm.

“Some of us need to work, baby.” Moxxi said with her usual sultry accent, but Rhys could tell something was definitely off. Well Janey was never one for lying.

“Fine.” Jack sat and started drumming his fingers impatiently, looking outside the window. Just when everyone was finally fed up with scrutinizing the oddity that was Handsome Jack, he stood up and went to the juke box, producing a dime and scanning through the (very limited) list of songs, clearly unsatisfied with the current vibe. Finally finding something suitable he inserted the coin and the mechanism sprang into action, replacing the current vinyl with a new one.

Soon the diner filled with the sound of an electric guitar and a steady drum rhythm. Jack just stood there, like he was the only person in the room, and began drumming the rhythm with his fingers on the archaic machine which earned a look of disapproval from Moxxi. When the lyrics started Jack actually sang the part together with the vocalist – the upbeat sound of Black Betty filling the room.

Rhys envied the man so much – even though he was stuck in Warrington just like everyone else, he seemed so… free. It was like the man had a world of his own, which existed in a completely different universe,  far away from the dust-covered gossiping town. He was also so confident and simply did not give a damn about what other people thought about him.

Handsome Jack was the only interesting thing that ever happened to the town and, even though he knew close to nothing about the man, he was afraid every time Jack drove off with his yellow car, thinking he’d never return. It was like he was the only living cell of the monochromatic scenery that was Warrington. What he wouldn’t give to talk with the man, hear all those crazy stories he was certain Jack would tell.

At that moment Kroger and Finch decided to make their entrance - he hated those morons. He knew them well, in fact he knew all of the police force – the ‘advantage’ of his father being a cop. Rhys assumed they would go straight for their usual spot at the counter, ordering a serving of the apple pie and shamelessly ogling Moxxi. He was surprised when they walked up to Jack.

“Hello sir, can we take a moment of your time?” Kroger began.

“Depends what it’s about.” Jack said tapping his foot to the rhythm of the song that was still playing in the background. “Cool hairdo.”

“Listen you little….”

“Flinch, take it easy man.” Kroger tried to calm his friend down. Everyone knew about Flinch’s disastrous visit at the barber shop. When the hairdresser was working on his hairdo his aunt Jenny drove into a nearby hydrant because instead of looking ahead she preferred to ogle the newest shop assistant down at Sandy’s. Either way the hairdresser was so startled that he ended cutting most of Flinch’s hair in one move. He tried to make it work but with every attempt the sturdy man looked more and more ridiculous.

Everyone knew hair was a taboo topic around the policeman.

“We’d like to question you about your whereabouts on Friday 7th.” Kroger said. “Can you tell us where you were at around 8 pm?”

“And what, pray tell, happened?” Jack said a bit irritated. The music finally stopped and now the whole diner became dead silent.

“We cannot reveal that information, let’s just say a police investigation is taking place.” As soon as he said that there was a sort of a nervous chatter in the diner. The last time the local police needed to start an investigation it was because Mrs. Gina’s cat went missing. Warrington simply did not know crime.

“Nah, I was chilling with a friend.” Jack said nonchalantly and tried to make his way to his seat, the policeman, however, blocked his way.

Jack did not have friends, not in this neighborhood and everyone knew that. Something was definitely going on. His father was also weirdly tensed since yesterday – maybe there really was something going on?

“Could you tell us the name of that friend so that we can check your alibi.” At the mention of alibi a small commotion began in the diner.

“Rhys this is awesome, finally we’re gonna spread some news!” Vaughn whispered excitedly, happy to be witnessing a new source of serious gossip. Rhys, however, kept looking at the man, curious of what he would do next – it was clear as day that he was lying.

“Sure fellas, no problem.” Jack said and looked around as if searching for something and at that moment their eyes met, making him feel a tinge of excitement. “You’re lucky cause he’s right here.” Jack said and pointed straight at him.

What. The. Hell.

“Rhys?” The policemen said in unison as everyone focused their attention on the unsuspecting boy.

“Yeah, we’ve been chillin at my pad Friday night, ain’t that right Rhysie?” Jack said  with a smile but his eyes conveyed a murderous intent.

What was Jack expecting him to do? Did he think that he’d lie to the police force to cover his ass? Well coincidentally he spent Friday night at his home and his parents weren’t even around, celebrating their anniversary at a nearby town in an expensive restaurant, so yeah, technically he could help him out. It’s just that, well, he wasn’t that stupid.

“Surely Rhys wouldn’t be associating himself with your type.” A guy sitting at the counter piped in – also a friend of his dads.

“Yeah I also can’t picture Rhys at your house.” Moxxi supplied, maybe envious of the mere idea that someone would be invited farther than into the car.

“Yeah Rhys would definitely…”

“Yes Jack is right.” Rhys blurted out earning a shocked look from his friend and the occupants of the diner. “We were… chillin at his pad.”

Ok he wasn’t planning on that… he was just pissed because everyone seemed to know so damn much about him. The town of Warrington has already labeled him and set out a predictable path that he should follow. Like hell he will.

So he finally took the opportunity and spoke up… but perhaps this was not the best time and place to do so…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea has been stuck in my head for quite some time. I couldn’t decide whether to set it in the 60’,70’ or 80’ but decide that seventies gave off that vibe of nostalgia and ‘time abandonment’. Oh and the fashion! And the music! :D But this requires some extensive reading on my part because neither am I from the States nor have I lived in that decade so I do apologize if I get some facts wrong.  
> So whaddya think? Is it an idea worth continuing?


	2. Ch II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in the chapter
> 
> [ You are the one that I want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYQltuvKCD4)  
> [You should be dancing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUID0jSh2Ic) (Imagine Vaughn doing the dance routine :D )  
> [Smalltown Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xuz94ZIPfJk) (this one’s from the 80’s but it suited this story so damn well)

“Are you out of your mind? I mean, what the hell were you thinking Rhys? Of all the…”

“Stupid”

“Idiotic”

“Moronic”

“Things that you could’ve done…”

“All right, ok I get it.” Rhys said raising his hands in defeat. “Sheesh, you guys are really taking it seriously.”

"Is there anything not serious about this situation?” Fiona admonished. “You got yourself involved in a case that might as well be about a murder.”

“Ok now you’re being overly dramatic.” Rhys responded defensively, not liking where this was going. His friends, Vaughn included, were ganging up on him and for what? All he did was falsely testify to the local police, no big deal, right?

“Overly dramatic?” Now it was Sasha’s turn to grill him, honestly there was no end to their questioning. “Why would you even cover that dude’s ass? You know nothing about him, he might as well be a serial killer for all we know.”

“Yeah, sure. And I bet he’s just hiding corpses in the old Minski’s house, we all know she has a huge basement.” Rhys said rolling his eyes in exasperation.

“Dude this is not a joke.” Vaughn chided, betraying their bro-code once again during that evening. “Judging by his way of living Jack could be into all sorts of dangerous stuff, why would you even want to be associated with that guy? He’s nothing but trouble.”

“Guys listen, it’s not so much about helping Jack – I couldn’t care less if he got arrested, but I was just pissed off about everyone thinking  that they know me so goddamn well.”

“Bravo.” Fiona said clapping her hands in a very, _very_ sarcastic manner. “So you did it out of spite then, how very mature of you.”

“Fuck you guys, just give me a break, I know it was stupid ok? But what’s done is done so let’s move on. I had enough of it yesterday when I came back home and my dad kept yelling and asking all sorts of questions.”

“So what did you say to him?” Sasha asked.

“Well he is in the police force so I could not back out from what I said at the diner. Needless to say he was furious and forbid me to ever see Jack again… well that’s a promise I’ll be sure to keep. Jack is… well a jackass, everyone knows that, so I don’t expect him to ask me to a tea party at his house just cause I saved his hide.”

“Tru” they all said in unison.

They were currently chilling in Sasha’s and Fiona’s house. Their guardian Felix was out on one of his business trips so the girls had the house to themselves and, as usual in such cases, they invited Rhys and Vaughn to hang out. They knew each other since elementary school and were inseparable ever since. Looking out the window Rhys could still see that summer house they built on a tree ten years ago. It was a bit run down but they didn’t have the heart to tear it down – sometimes they even went up there just for fun. But they could barely squeeze inside with how much they all grew – Vaughn excluded.

They were sitting in Sasha’s room which seemed like it was taken straight out of 70’s Trends magazine – it had red, flowery curtains going all the way down to the floor, a yellow carpet covering the whole floor and a wallpaper with a retro design. Opposite from the window there was a big bed with dozens of pillow, each a present from one of Felix’s trips. The girls were sprawled on them while Rhys and Vaughn sat on two round, red armchairs with a geometric pattern – a must have in every house following the latest trends.

In the middle of the room there was a coffee table with a ton of fashion magazines and a couple of colorful metal cups – which weren’t hip only among kids, everyone wanted to drink in those, always from their favorite color. Rhys’ was blue, Vaughn’s green, Fiona had red while Sasha had yellow – it’s like a cup with an ownership status. It doesn’t get much cooler than that… and it was not infantile… not at all.

Along the wall there were a couple of cupboards made form dark wood and of course a boombox stood proudly on the tallest one. It was currently playing You’re the one that I want from the popular film (and of course musical) Grease. Both Rhys and Vaughn could not understand what was so great about it, but after having a heated argument with the girls in which they threatened to play the song as long as it was needed for them to understand it’s true value they decide it’s best to just bring out the white flag and be done with it. Posters from the movie of John Travolta starring as Danny littering the walls did not really work in their favor.

“So listen, August got wind of a cool disco that’s happening on Saturday at Lynchwood, you guys going or what?”

“I dunno, is this an invitation only party? Because if so then I’m afraid August was not planning on going with all four of us.” Rhys said skeptically.

“Yeaaaah I bet it’s just YOU who he wants to…”

“Oh shut it Fi.” Sasha said kicking her sister. “It’s an open party, so you guys can come.” Sasha said while flipping through one of the magazines lying in her lap.

“Well then count me in, I’ve been dying to try out this new dance moves.” Vaughn said excitedly.

“Please, don’t tell me you want to try out the dance routine from Saturday night.” Fiona said rolling her eyes. “Small hint from me – denying it will help to keep your dignity intact.”

“Not a chance, I am doing this no matter what you guys say, I seriously feel like it’s the night, I’ve been practicing like crazy.” Vaughn said standing up, trying to find a cassette with the song You Should be Dancing by BeeGees.

“Yes, I agree with the crazy part, nothing more.” Rhys said, he had more than enough of seeing Vaughn dance, he’d sooner gauge his eyes out then witness it again.

“Sorry guys I need to get going, promised my mom I’ll help her out in the garden today.” Rhys said looking at the watch – so ok, maybe he said he’d be back at six and it was only five, but again – Vaughn dancing – hell no.

“Oh come on Rhys, you only just got here.” Sasha protested standing in front of the door and not letting him pass.

 “If by four hours ago you mean ‘just got here’ then yeah, I guess you’re right.” Rhys mocked. “Besides you know how my mom gets when her house isn’t in perfect order.”

“Yeah yeah fine, have it your way, but we’re meeting on Saturday, no excuses.”

“Sure thing.” Rhys said though he wasn’t really looking forward to the disco. Dancing wasn’t his strongest point.

Luckily he was able to sneak out of the room right before Vaughn ‘got to the god part’. His mom was always a good excuse – normally she was a sweet woman but when it came to the house everyone knew she could turn into a monster in a matter of seconds. That was also the reason why they never met at his house which was said to be a danger zone – a bit exaggerated perhaps but it did hold some truth in it.

Rhys went out of the girls’ house and made his way through the city. There were more vehicles on the roads which was usually the case around five in the afternoon. He made his way through the town centre and took a turn left – luckily the girls did not live far from him so he managed the distance with a 20 minutes’ walk. When he finally reached the street that he lived on everything seemed to be deadly quiet – which was usually the case for this part of town.

The only irregularity in the calm neighborhood was Handsome Jack who lived a couple of houses down the street from him. Actually Rhys was just passing his house which, like most of the houses on this street, was covered in white siding, had a grey roof,  two stories and a porch both in the front and the back of the house. Naturally not all of the houses in Warrington were this big, most people only had one story houses or lived in brick-blocks near the town centre. You could say Rhys lived in the more luxury part of the town, thanks to his father’s position.

Rhys stopped in front of Jack’s house for a short while, his thoughts going back to yesterday’s events. He took some great risk to help the man, but did Jack thank him? Of course he didn’t, he acted as if lying for him was the most natural thing to do. That pissed Rhys off because ok, he did not do this for his gratitude or anything, but the jackass could’ve at least said thanks or something. Instead he was gone as soon as he gulped down his coffee, without looking  at Rhys twice. That damn prick…

“Aaawwwwww fuuuuuuuuuuuck!” came a loud curse from the backyard of Jack’s house and before Rhys even knew what was going on, he rushed towards the source of the sound, acting on total instinct. He jumped over the white picket fence and made his way to the back of the house – by the sound of it someone got hurt pretty badly.

When he rounded the corner of the house he spotted Jack sitting in the backyard which was littered with all sorts of scrap and junk – good thing he at least put those things in the back, otherwise the neighbors would have a heart attack, his mom in particular.

Acting on instinct he came closer to the man who was clutching his left arm, blood running down his forearm. Rhys crouched next to him and reached out for the injured arm, trying to help in some way at least…  That, however, turned out to be a horrible idea.

“What the fuck!” Was all Jack said before he took hold of the thing lying closest to him – which happened to be a wrench – and swung it straight into Rhys’ head.

Rhys fell down on his ass gracelessly, hissing and clutching the area where the metal object collided with his head. He had a small cut there and could already feel a bump forming on his forehead. What the actual fuck?

“What the hell?” Rhys asked massaging his scalp. “I just wanted to help you out! Jesus!”

“And now it seems you’ve learned your lesson – do not approach someone from behind, it tends to end badly kiddo.” Jack said and relaxed, seeing as there was no immediate danger.

“And is hitting someone with a wrench the first thing you do when surprised?!” Rhys asked angrily, the nerve of that man. He just hit him with a blunt object cutting his forehead and didn’t seem the least bit apologetic about it. This settles it then - Jack was a total douche.

“You were trespassing – what did you expect me to do pumpkin?” Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know, say ‘aaah you scared me’ or something?” Rhys looked up at Jack who only raised a brow. “And what’s with the whole kiddo and pumpkin thing? Who speaks like that?”

“First of all can you imagine ME saying ‘aaah you scared me’ – that is so lame the words just wouldn’t be able to leave my mouth. Besides people who say ‘you scared me’ to the trespassers are usually the ones that get killed first.”

“Killed? What the hell, this isn’t some horror movie…”

“Secondly, you don’t like the way I speak, you are more than welcome to get your ass off my backyard kiddo.” Jack said and returned to what he was doing earlier, which was tinkering with a motorcycle. From the looks of it, it was the Triumph series, either a Tiger or Trident but it was hard to tell as it was lacking a few parts.

“You are an ungrateful asshole.” Rhys said and stood up, still holding his forehead. He was barely standing straight given the force of the blow, but he won’t stand Jack’s company for a minute longer.

“Don’t think I don’t recognize you, you’re that kid from yesterday. You think I don’t know what this is about?” Jack said angrily, the blood still running down his forearm. His jacket was discarded on the porch and he was only wearing his white shirt, which was now slowly turning red.

“What the hell are you on about?” Rhys asked though he wasn’t sure why he was still talking to the man.

“You do me a favor and then miraculously appear at my house the next day?” Jack looked up at him momentarily, his eyes dangerous. “ You want something in return, the question is what?”

“What??” Jack thought he came here to extort some favor from him? Was he really thinking so little of him? Rhys tightened his fists and without thinking on it, hit Jack as hard as he could. Now it was Jack’s turn to hiss and clutch his head – he definitely hadn’t suspected that.

“What the living fuck!” Jack stood up and towered above Rhys – well they were more less the same height but Jack was so much more sturdier than him, that he had the feeling he was the smaller one here. Anyways now was not the time to cower, even if, looking at Jack’s furious expression, that was the first thing he wanted to do.

“I was just trying to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours.” Rhys yelled and felt heat pooling at the tip of his ears. He’s a dead man. “I came here because I heard you yelling and I thought something happened – excuse me for caring. Also if you must know I did not expect anything from you – everyone knows you’re the most egoistical and self-centered guy around these parts.”

“So why the hell would you do it?!” Jack hollered, clearly not believing in Rhys’ intentions.

“Because!... Well.. I” Rhys stammered, suddenly at the lack of words. Why the hell did he do that?

“Well spit it out dum dum, I don’t have the whole day and believe me when I say this, you DO NOT want to see me run out of patience.”

“Fuck I just wanted to piss people off ok? I know, I know it’s a dumbass reason, but everyone here thinks they know me so fucking well and…” Rhys stopped as he saw the man’s shoulders shaking, oddly enough it was out of laughter and not anger. “And what is so funny about that?”

“Oh my God kiddo, you should’ve just said so. Here I was thinking you were one of ‘those’ people and… ah never mind.” Jack said actually wiping tears from his eyes, even though Rhys still didn’t see what was so amusing about it. And what did Jack mean by ‘those’ people. “What’s your name kiddo?”

“Um… it’s Rhys.”

“Ok Rhysie, let me tell you one thing.” Jack said and put his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders, the proximity making him a bit uncomfortable. Strangers weren’t usually this touchy –feely in the town of Warrington. Hell even friend s weren’t. “Pissing people off is a perfectly valid reason.”

Jack gave him a broad, genuine smile which made Rhys feel oddly happy about himself. It’s not that he wanted to impress the infamous legend of Warrington or anything. Moments ago he wished he was dead… but the man did have a point and he was the first one to say it - pissing people off was definitely worth it. He returned the smile, though perhaps a bit more timidly than he would’ve liked.

“Wait here kiddo.” Jack said and went back to his house,  only to return soon after with a small can of cold beer in his hand. He threw it to Rhys who barely managed to catch it. Was he supposed to drink it? It was a bit early for him to drink, besides he wasn’t a fan of beer, but as a guest he should be polite and at least take a sip, right?

He opened the cool beverage which gave off a small hiss. He was definitely thirsty – in the weather they were having lately he was sweating after just stepping out of his house. The temperature was unbearable and it seemed to get even worse as the summer days stretched to no end. When Rhys took a sip he heard Jack laugh once more.

“What?” he asked dumbly looking at the man who sat down near the motorcycle, tinkering with it yet again.

“That was for your forehead dumbass.” Jack said and pointed to the bump sporting on Rhys’ forehead. “Should’ve told me you were thirsty, I think I have some lemonade for kids as well. Don’t want the local police to go after me for giving alcohol to minors.” Jack said though he was clearly saying it just to annoy Rhys.

“Oh” Rhys blurted out and pressed the opened can of beer to his forehead, spilling a bit of it in the process, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. He felt like an idiot but how was he supposed to know what the beverage was for?

“You’re such a spaz.” Jack said shaking his head and adjusting some metal parts on the bike.

“I’ll let you know that I’m 21 so I can drink it, no problem.” Rhys said proudly, receiving a smirk from the man. He was infuriating even when he tried to be civil. “Anyways, thanks, I guess.”

“No problem.” Jack said and fell silent, only the sound of clanking metal parts could be heard in the backyard. Rhys didn’t know what to do with himself, was he supposed to go, or maybe finish the drink and then move on – should he even drink it in the first place??

He stood there awkwardly for a while and then decided to sit down in the grass not far from Jack. The man definitely noticed that but for once decide not to comment on it. Rhys brought his attention back to Jack’s wound which looked rather nasty.

“I can help you with that.” Rhys said pointing to the man’s arm. “If you have a first aid kit or something.”

“Nah, don’t bother, it’s just a scratch.” Jack said not turning away from what he was doing.

“Well it doesn’t look that way, it’s an open wound.”

“It’s gonna heal.”

“Doesn’t look that way to me.”

“It will.”

“It may catch an infection.”

“Jesus kid, if I let you address the wound  will you shut already?” Jack asked and looked at Rhys who nodded, again spilling some of the liquid in the process.

“Fine then…” Jack looked back at Rhys and studied him with a scrutinizing gaze. The boy had no idea what it was about and looked quizzically back at Jack. “Go into the house and take a first aid kit from the cupboard above the sink in the bathroom on the first floor. Also fetch me a beer from the fridge, might as well  give you some company in that sorry excuse of drinking.” Jack said smiling at Rhys.

“But you said…!”

“Chop chop Rhysie, my wound is bleeding pretty heavily.” Jack said and although his back was turned to Rhys the boy could sense that he was smiling. What a jerk.

“Fine, whatever.” Was all he said before putting the can on the porch steps and going into the house.”

“And NO straying, I’ll know if you will.” Jack said in a deadly voice which sent chills down Rhys’ spine.

Was Rhys curious about the inside of Jack’s house – of course he was, but not to the point of snooping around. As requested he went straight for the bathroom and then made a bee-line for the kitchen. It wasn’t hard to find as most of the houses in the neighborhood had a similar layout – that and he had been to old Minski’s house back when the lady was still alive.

The interior did not change much – the furniture was still in place save for some funky additions like drip candles on the coffee table and a purple lava lamp near the big and very expansive looking tv. The house did not seem as cluttered as the backyard which was a surprise – Rhys was half-expecting a total mess or at least a few clothes lying here and there on the floor.

So all in all everything seemed normal except for one small detail – as Rhys was making his way out of the house he noticed that the door leading to the basement had a padlock installed on it which was weird to say the least. Not thinking much of it he went out to the backyard - that’s when he noticed that the small windows of the basement were bolted with boards. Ok now that was creepy. Suddenly the joke he made with his friend about Jack hiding bodies in the basement didn’t seem so funny anymore.

He handed the beer to Jack who eyed him for a moment before taking off his blood-soaked shirt and showing Rhys the damaged arm.  The boy knew how to address wounds because his dad showed him a couple of times how to do it – he could also perform a CPR if needed be, though he hoped that knowledge would never come in handy.

While Rhys cleaned the wound with the help of antiseptics, Jack did not even wince once. He just kept sipping his beer, staring off into space. As he was working on the man’s wound he could not help but admire Jack’s built - he was seriously buff. Jack had naturally broad shoulders and a sturdy built, but the muscles that defined his arms and chest were definitely the result of hours of training.

As Rhys was wrapping Jack’s arm in a bandage he could not help but swallow hard as his eyes drifted to a bead of sweet that traveled down Jack’s chest. Ok so he was attracted to the man’s physique but that was all – he would never, under any circumstances, act on his urges. In the closed-minded society they lived in he would be banished from Warrington or be treated as some kind of a cripple for the rest of his life.

To be honest even though Rhys has come to terms with the fact that he felt attracted to men he still wasn’t able to accept it. A part of him despised himself for it – couldn’t he be normal like everyone else? Instead he kept having these gross feelings which were not appropriate at all, it was like a curse with which he had to live for the rest of his life. And he’ll do that, even if marrying someone and having a bunch of kids with them did not sound as appealing as it should. Even so Rhys was hell bent on taking his secret to the grave. He would never, ever, not in a million years act out on his urges.

Besides even though Jack had a very fine body the age difference between them was so inappropriate. Rhys was 21 and judging by Jack’s looks he was probably in his late thirties. By normal standards it would be even weird if someone saw them hanging out together. Jack should be a married guy with a bunch of kids of his own and Rhys was just a college students – their paths should never cross. There was just no logical reason for it.

“There is no logic about it.” Jack spoke up and Rhys felt himself go tense. What the actual fuck? Was he a mind reader or something?

“Wha… what?” Rhys asked, suddenly weary of the man sitting next to him.

“With the motorbike I mean, I’ve been working on it for some time now, but I can’t seem to start up the engine.” Rhys listened to the man and visibly relaxed, ok just coincidence then. He finished patching up Jack’s wound and the man put his shirt on, not buttoning up in the front – to Rhys’ overall discomfort.

“Can’t you just buy a new one?” Rhys asked. If the guy had the best car he had ever seen then sure enough he could afford to buy a new bike.

“And where’s the fun in that, I need to patch up this baby cause I feel she has an old soul, ya know?” Jack said going back to his tools, sipping his beer every now and then.

“She?”

“Yeah, I found her on the edge of the road when I was coming back from Salt Lake City one day. Couldn’t just leave her there, now could I?” Jack asked like it was the most natural thing in the world to refer to a motorbike like it was a living thing.

“So… you’re a mechanic?” Rhys asked plucking out a few grass-stalks  as he finished his beer that was becoming unpleasantly lukewarm.  Jack stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Rhys with clear disappointment, for a moment making it hard for Rhys to swallow. That was definitely not an expression he wanted to see on the man’s face.

“Rhyyyyysie I thought better of you.” Jack said, the look of disappointment replaced by a knowing smirk. “People in this town piss you off yet you come here and do what? Ask me about what I do for a living, I bet you gave your own self-assessment of my house as well. What comes next I wonder – asking me whether I really did it in the car with Moxxi?”

Damn Jack was right, he hated Warrington for its close-mindedness, for people who constantly pried into other people’s business and who always knew better how others should live their lives. Yet the first thing that he does is judge Jack and pry in his private matters.

“I know you probably have some questions on your mind, but make it count next time.” Jack said and turned on an old radio that was sitting somewhere in the tall grass. Rhys thought it was junk but it seems it was working quite well – maybe Jack managed to fix it as well? Now that he thought about it the backyard seemed like a cemetery of sorts – old electronics lying everywhere, waiting to be fixed.

“So I have one question…” Rhys started not sure of himself. It definitely caught Jack’s interest who stopped tempering with the radio to send him a curious look.

“Fire away kiddo.”

“How can you live here, yet be so far from all of this…” Damn he wasn’t making any sense. “What I mean is…”

“I know what you mean pumpkin.” Jack smiled turning back to the radio. “The way you do it is…”

“Yes?” Rhys said looking intently at the back of Jack’s head, as if he was about to reveal the secret of immortality to him. With a bated breath he waited for the answer which, when it came, was utterly disappointing.

“You just don’t give a shit.”

“Great… advice.” Rhys said in a dejected manner.

“I’m serious kiddo, the place where you live doesn’t define you, your thought process does.” Jack said and looked at Rhys with a mischievous smile, his index finger pointing to Rhys’ temple like he was about to fir a finger gun. “Now let’s find something to listen to.”

Jack went through different stations until he found a song that was to his liking. “This one never gets old.” Jack said and winked at him as he took a cigarette out of a pack that lay nearby and lit it with a match. “It has this bittersweet tune to it, but there’s just something about it that makes you want to keep going back to it, am I right pumpkin?”

Smalltown Boy – of course he knew that song, it hit so close to home he felt like crying every time he heard it. Rhys tensed up yet again – was that a lucky coincidence or did Jack somehow _know_. He seemed like a carefree guy with not much to say in terms of life advices. But somehow Rhys felt like Jack could see right through him and that scared him more than it should.

With a quick thank you for the beer, Rhys stood up made his way out of the yard. He wasn’t even sure Jack heard him, with the way the man was focused on the song that played on the radio. Rhys felt his heart rate accelerating – he was scared, of what he wasn’t sure. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to get out of that cemetery of a backyard as soon as he could.

Two of his neighbors were walking down the street and Rhys managed  a quick hello as he passed them, trying to get as far away from the eerie man as possible. As luck would have it though he heard the man’s voice from behind and for a moment he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Yo kiddo!” He heard Jack yell from the direction of his house.

At this point he had two choices. He could either ignore Jack and pretend he didn’t hear him, which would help him to avoid many unwanted questions from his neighbors, or he could turn back and face Jack from whom he so desperately wanted to run away. He took a step forward and noticed that the man stopped calling after him – he knew, he fucking knew.

That’s what  unnerved him when he was in Jack’s presence, the man knew he was a fucking coward. That for all the bullshit he said, for how he critiqued everyone around him, how he looked down on them in the safety of his own head, he was never going to do anything about it. His silent protest will remain exactly that – silent.

“Yeah?” he spun around despite his whole body protesting. He just wanted to run away and not to face the all-knowing man ever again.

“You dropped these.” Jack said smiling and threw him his keys. Apparently they had to fall out of his pocket while he was sitting in Jack’s backyard.

The two neighbors that he passed spun around and looked at Rhys and then at Jack – the man’s bleeding arm and unbuttoned shirt did not help in the means of avoiding unwanted attention. Damn his parents will probably hear about this soon enough.

“Thanks.” Rhys tried to sound as casual as he could and waved to the man hoping that he’d retreat to the backyard.

“You seemed in a rush to get out.” Jack said smirking and again Rhys had the feeling Jack knew exactly why that was – or maybe he was just becoming paranoid. “Anyways tomorrow night they’re showing Jaws, still haven’t seen that, wanna watch with?”

The way Jack said it – like watching a movie with a grown man was so natural. He did not appreciate that Jack talked about this so publically, for the whole neighborhood to hear. A small part of Rhys was proud of himself because he knew just how many people wanted to get close to Jack yet it was him that the man invited to his house.

However another part of him knew this was inappropriate and wrong on so many levels – him and Jack should have nothing in common. Hanging out at a forty year old’s house would spread some weird rumors and he’d rather not think what his parents would say about that. He glanced nervously to his neighbors who, although pretending to be out on a walk, kept looking at him, curious of what his answer would be.  That little look he gave them was enough of an answer for Jack though.

“You know what, never mind kiddo forget I said anything.” Was all that Jack said before walking away.

Ok great, this was the best possible outcome and Rhys could happily go back to his house and not worry about what his parents would say. Everything was great… except that he didn’t like the cold tone of Jack’s voice. The man was so fucking disappointed in him and it was driving Rhys insane. It was crazy because he barely met the guy… So he didn’t know why but somehow, out of all people in Warrington, he didn’t want to disappoint Jack the most.

He kept looking at the man’s retreating back, wondering whether he made the right choice or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is still a mystery - he's like the Great Gatsby, just a very 'run-down' version of him xD


	3. Ch III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in the chapter:  
> [A Horse With No Name ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSAJ0l4OBHM)  
> [Tragedy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPcsMMEMbfw)

“Rhys!” he heard his mother calling from downstairs. “It’s for you!”

He hated the fact that they only had one telephone and it was in the hall near the staircase of all places. He never had any privacy to chat with his friends. Rhys kept asking his parents to add a new line on the upper floor, but all he kept hearing was a flat out no.

He came down the stairs, picked up the receiver and stretched the cord as much as he could, sitting on top of the stairs. His parents were so old fashioned that they even refused to buy a telephone with normal dial buttons, instead they were still using the round dial telephone, so it took insanely long to call someone. It’s true that most of the houses still used this type of phone, but he’d like at least a bit of modernity in his home. Is that so much to ask for?

“Rhys speaking.”

“Say-bro.”

“Hi Vaughn, nothing much, just chillin’ at the pad, reading the Shining.”

“Oh how is it?”

“Bro, promise me something – never, ever read that book.” One thing he knew about Vaughn was that he freaked out when he watched a scary cartoon, reading a book like this would probably induce an early heart attack for the poor guy.

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah.” No, the book was actually awesome, he loved everything by Stephen King, but the problem with his best friend was that he absolutely loved to watch and read scary shit, even though he did not have the stomach for it.  So it usually resulted in him calling Rhys every night and talking for hours. Vaughn never admitted it but Rhys knew he was afraid to fall asleep and he really wasn’t up for another series of late night chats. Especially not on the damned stairs.

“You know they’re showing Jaws today right?”

“Ugh… yeah.” Unfortunately he did know that very well, thanks to his weird neighbor who refused to leave his mind ever since their conversation yesterday.

“So wanna come?”

Did he want to come? First of all there was the risk of Vaughn having sleeping problems again, although maybe with sharks it was less likely than in case of ghost movies. Still it was supposed to be a thriller so that was dangerous. Secondly – would he be a douche for refusing Jack’s proposal and then going to Vaughn? Not like the man would know about it or anything, still…

“I dunno. Honestly I’m not so certain I wanna watch it. Will the girls join?”

“You wound me Rhys! You don’t want to hang out with boring old me unless Sasha and Fi are joining?”

“Bro stop being a drama queen.” Rhys laughed, he knew Vaughn was only joking.

“Well suit yourself, but if you do wanna come then bring some popcorn with ya. My parents are out for the night and I’m staying in and watching the movie either way, so if you change your mind then just drop by.”

“Sure thing, thanks.”

“’Kay, bye.”

As soon as Rhys hung up his mother came out of the kitchen asking what it was about. That was precisely why he’d like to have a phone in his room. His mother was always the nosy type, wanting to know everything. He could never simply go out without saying what he’ll do – she’d always want to have the full story.

“Nothing, Vaughn invited me to his house to watch a movie.”

“Oh how nice of him, you should go.”

“I don’t know… besides he said to bring some popcorn if I decide to…”

“Here.” She said handing him two bags of popcorn she produced out of nowhere.

Even though at times she was way overprotective and a bit pedantic when it came to the house, she had this magical quality of having absolutely everything at hand. Rhys would bet a good sum of money that she’d produce a whole turkey if he said that Vaughn asked for it.

“Thanks but I’m not sure I wanna…”

“Rhysie, you’ve got to get out more. We’re worried about you, father and I. Half of the summer is already gone and all you’ve been doing is sitting cooped up in that room of yours. And you got us super worried with that weird man that lives down the street. Father told me that…”

“Ok, ok I’ll go.”

If he has to listen to one more lecture about Jack being a dangerous person and how he should stay away from him then he might as well go and watch that movie with Vaughn. It seems the shining will have to await… and he just got to the good part with those creepy twins. Then again this movie was supposed to be super good so maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

So when the time came he changed his clothes for a bit more casual look, replacing his usual shirt and vest with a normal white short-sleeved shirt – oddly enough without any pattern on it. He put on a pair of black pants which were narrower than the usual bellbottoms, and went out of the house with the popcorn bags in hand. It was already late and the street lanterns gave off a yellow light, illuminating the pavement.

Even though it was late the temperature was still as high as ever - at moments like these he wished that there were some shorter pants for men to wear. Sure there were those material shorts that barely reached the half of the tight, but no man with even an ounce of dignity would wear those on a normal day.

As he was walking past Jack’s house he couldn’t help but slow down. It was oddly quiet for Jack but Rhys could see the bluish light coming from his tv. He was probably ready to watch the movie… by himself.

Rhys shouldn’t really feel bad about it, it’s not like the man was especially pleasant or anything. He hit him with a damn wrench yesterday and it took hell of a lot excuses for his mom to leave the subject. He still had a visible bump on his forehead, so he shouldn’t really feel  bad about refusing Jack’s offer.

What really bothered him though, was how he was afraid to even speak up because of those damn neighbors. It was pathetic really, he wanted to scream at himself for being a total hypocrite and caring about all the stupid gossip people would spread. He despised them yet he followed their footsteps like an obedient duckling.

And of course Jack saw, because the annoying man could somehow read him like an open book. And that was one of the reason he wanted to stay away from him – Jack’s presence was threatening. He didn’t like the fact that he could see though him, he was terrified when he thought about what else Jack could discover.

A part of him desperately wanted to prove him wrong though, to show him that the opinion of his neighbors didn’t really matter. That he refused him simply because he didn’t fancy the movie… that, however, would be a blatant lie and Jack would probably figure it out in no time.

“So are ya comin’ in or not?”

“Waaaaaah!” Rhys yelled shocked by the voice that came from the right, jumping and throwing the popcorn up in the process. He quickly spun around to see the intruder, although it wasn’t really necessary – he’d recognize the voice easily. Jack was standing behind him, smiling from ear to ear, teeth and all. He seemed to have materialized out of nowhere, which was creepy to say the least.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rhys asked reaching for his own chest,  as if he was about to die from a heart attack. He probably was.

“Well technically it’s my house pumpkin.” Jack said obviously enjoying the reaction he caused.

“Gee I didn’t know.” Rhys replied sarcastically, annoyed at the way Jack was taking obvious pleasure in tormenting him. “If you’re here then who the hell’s watching tv at your house?”

Jack looked at Rhys in amusement and then his eyes went to the window, the smile never leaving his face.

“Well look at ya Rhysie, so proper you won’t dare to tarnish your good name with the neighbors, but when given the chance, you turn into a little stalker bean-boy.”

“What?!” Rhys asked offended, trying to disregard the fact that Jack was obviously referring to yesterday’s events. The man was so straightforward it was simply rude. “I was just…”

“Whatever kiddo, not interested in your excuses, now get your tight ass over to my house already, it’s been ages since I last ate popcorn.”

“This isn’t… I mean…” What the hell was he supposed to say now? That he was about to go to his friend’s house to watch Jaws? That wouldn’t sound nice, even if Jack was anything but proper.

“Chopity chop Rhysie, the movie will start any minute now.” Jack went into the house and left the door open for him.

Rhys just stood there, wondering for a moment if it would be ok to bolt out of there. He could simply ignore Jack, though the good manners that his mother has been teaching him for years were screaming at the mere thought. That and he did have some pride, simply running away wasn’t an option.

Exhaling a shaky breath he picked up the bags of popcorn and made it for Jack’s house – not without a quick glance around him. Luckily there wasn’t anyone around at the moment, people rarely went out at this time of the night, especially in his neighborhood. That made him wonder – where has Jack been?

Tentatively he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. By the sounds of it Jack was looking for something in the fridge. He glanced to the expensive, color tv in the living room which was apparently left on while Jack went away. The curtains were closed and the whole room illuminated from the artificial light of the tv screen and the lava lamp.

“Get yourself comfortable kiddo, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Comfortable, ha, like that was even possible. Rhys went to the living room and opened the bags of popcorn, placing them on the coffee table in front of the orange sofa. He sat on the very edge of it to the right, stiff like a board. Watching the movie will be torture. Good thing that he didn’t tell Vaughn he’d come for sure, otherwise he’d get in trouble. Luckily no one needed to know where he was.

He glanced quickly in the direction of the closed basement – then again maybe someone should know EXACTLY where he was… just in case...

“So kiddo…” Jack said from behind again causing him to jump slightly. “Jesus, you’re jumpy like a fucking meerkat.”

“It’s not my fault you sneak up on people. And the hell is a meerkat?”

“Small, defenseless, jumpy animal. Somehow you remind me of one.” Jack set a few things on the coffee table and sat at the other side of the sofa, lounging comfortably. He took off his sneakers and put his feet on the table.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Rhys muttered earning a small laugh from the man which in turn made him feel weirdly proud. Why the hell did he want to please Jack so damn much?

“Ok the movie is starting, grab a beer and relax pumpkin, you look like you are sitting on a bag of nails or something.”

“Well at least I don’t have atrocious manners.” Rhys commented eyeing the man’s feet lying beside the cans of beer, popcorn and some chips and jelly beans the man brought. He sounded more and more like his mom…  Nevertheless he leaned on the back of the sofa, stretching his legs and relaxing as much as it was possible.

“Jesus kid you are so fucking uptight.” Jack shook his head, but still kept laughing at his antics – of course his feet remained where they were.

Rhys tried to focus on the screen where some commercials were still being shown, but his thoughts kept drifting towards the man sitting beside him. If only his friends knew where he was, they wouldn’t stop their nagging and scolding. Although truth to be told it was a bit weird – instead of spending time with his friend he was hanging out with some old dude, like what the hell was wrong with him?

Also what the hell was wrong with Jack if he wanted his company? Maybe he was just feeling lonely? Sure he was annoying and obnoxious but there were many people around Warrington, girls especially, who would die for a chance of spending at least one adventurous night at Jack’s house. Not to mention that most of them would be of a more appropriate age for Jack… yet he chose Rhys.

Maybe it was pure coincidence, Jack wouldn’t have asked him to hang out if it wasn’t for that chance meeting they had yesterday. But so far he hasn’t heard of anyone being at Jack’s house – other than the few women that he brought for the night and who disappeared the next day.

Rhys kept curiously glancing at the older man every chance he got, but only when he was absolutely sure that Jack wouldn’t notice. The scar was something that stood out, although in the dim light of the room he could barely see the v-shaped line. He wondered how the man got it but was sure that it would be the type of question Jack wouldn’t appreciate.

Finally the movie started. He reached out for a can of beer and munched on some popcorn to occupy his hands and not feel as awkward as he did. Meanwhile Jack took the other bag and was practically gulping it down in one go.  The movie started with a scene of some chick taking off her clothes at which Jack gave a whistle and Rhys only rolled his eyes at the obnoxious behavior.

Soon the easy mood of the film changed and it was obvious something was going to happen when the girl went into the water. It wouldn’t be so scary if it wasn’t for the damn music. It kept increasing in intensity, the heavy tune of the cellos growing faster and faster. Rhys focused completely on the scene, sitting cross legged without even thinking on it.

When the tune finally reached its peak Jack suddenly decided it was the best time for a prank. He grabbed Rhys’ knee just in time of the shark attack. Needless to say the popcorn went flying in the air, Rhys yelping and spilling some of the beer on the floor. Jack didn’t seem to mind though, as he was bent in half, laughing like a maniac.

“You fucking ass!” Rhys yelled trying to slow down his heart rate, was this why Jack invited him? Cause he knew he’d be a good source of amusement?

“Ooooh boy kiddo… your face was fucking priceless hahahah.” Jack kept repeating, laughing like crazy. Ok enough is enough, Rhys took the remaining beer and poured it over the nape of Jack’s neck. It was very immature, but the old man deserved it. Besides it was not like there was a wrench lying around anywhere.

“Shit kiddo?” now it was Jack’s turn to jump up startled. He began wiping the liquid off of his neck, looking angrily at Rhys. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“Because it was payback and you’re an asshole.” Rhys said looking at the man straight on.

For a moment Jack’s face changed completely. From a man who was goofing around he turned into someone completely different – he was angry and his expression was feral, heterochromic eyes shining in the blue light of the screen. But it was gone as soon as it appeared, making Rhys doubt his own eyes.

He probably just witnessed something he shouldn’t have.

“Fair point, but one more stunt like that and you’re out.” Jack said relaxing on the sofa once again.

“Same goes for you.” Rhys said with as much confidence as he could muster, still the man only laughed heartily at his words.

“I’d like to see you try and throw me out of my own house. It would be hilarious sweet-cheeks.”

At the nickname Rhys felt himself turning a few shades darker, so he quickly turned away towards the screen. How could someone use such names? For a guy no less. If someone heard him say that they might think he’s gay or something. Sure everyone in the town knew Jack was definitely into girls, but still why take the risk?

“Why do you keep using those names, it’s weird.” Rhys said and tried to make it sound like an off-handed comment, like it didn’t bother him all that much.

“Dunno, always did that, besides you’re fun to tease.”

“Whatever.” Rhys said shrugging his shoulders, though internally he was pissed that Jack knew it was making him uncomfortable.

The rest of the film went by in moderate silence, though Jack could not resist commenting on some of the scenes, pointing out how ridiculous they were and that sharks do not act that way - like he was some shark expert or something.  But Jack seemed like the guy who’d comment on anything so it was not a big surprise for Rhys. Overall he didn’t think the movie was as great as the reviews made it out to be, though it was cool to watch – especially on a color tv.

“Ok, so I suppose I’ll get going.” Rhys said when the credits rolled out. “Thanks for the beer.”

“Wha…?” Jack asked knitting his brows and looking quizzically at Rhys as if he just said something unheard of. “Why the rush kiddo? You can stay longer, I won’t bite.” Jack said winking, an obvious reference to the movie, come to think of it he did seem a bit like a shark.

“And what would we do?” Rhys asked skeptically. Sure with his friends he’d just hang out, but with Jack? He couldn’t picture them just sitting around casually, having a chat.

“Hmmm…” Jack said stretching lazily and thinking about the possible options. “Oh I might have an idea.” He said smiling and stood up waving for Rhys to follow him.

They went up the stairs, Jack grabbing a boombox on the way, and stopped in front of a window that was facing the garden. Jack opened it and stepped outside on the roof above the porch in the backyard. Rhys eyed the window skeptically, not sure whether to join the man or not, but in the end decided he might stay for a short while.

The roof was slightly steep but it was comfortable enough to sit on it.  Jack put the boombox next to Rhys and took out the cassette, changing the side. When the music started playing Rhys could easily make out the sound of A Horse with no name. He had to admit Jack had good tastes – if only the music was a bit quieter given the hour.

“Well now I know why the music is always so loud at night.” Rhys said hoping his comment would give Jack a hint about turning down the volume. Of course it didn’t.

“Ya live somewhere nearby?” Jack asked, taking out a cigarette and lighting it with a match. He then laid down on the roof, one hand under his head, the other holding the cigarette every now and then when Jack exhaled the smoggy substance.  He kept his legs bent, his ankle propped over the knee of the other leg.

“Yeah, couple of houses down the road.” Rhys replied, of course Jack would be the only person in Warrington that wouldn’t know where other people lived.

“Hnn in that case you’ve probably heard the next one like a thousand times already.”  Jack said just as the second song rolled in.

“Oh my God I used to love Bee Gees before you came into town.” Rhys said laughing, he heard it so many friggin times during the night he started hating the damn song because of Jack.

“Tragedy!” Jack sang with the most high-pitched voice he could muster, which sounded ridiculous. Rhys could not help but start laughing.

“Here, have a drag.” Jack said stretching out the hand with his cigarette.

“Um… no thanks, I don’t smoke.” Rhys replied, eyeing the thing warily. _And I certainly don’t share._

“Oh come on this is great stuff, brought it all the way from Florida.” Jack smiled lazily.

Ok so normally Rhys did not smoke, but he’d try anything new as long as it didn’t come from Warrington. He guessed one drag would not kill him. He took the cigarette from Jack and inhaled the smoky substance. He wasn’t a complete newbie at smoking so he didn’t start coughing like some retard, but this stuff was so different. Even the shape of the cigarette was off, it was…

“This is…!” Rhys yelled a bit terrified at his discovery.

“Shut it kid, do you want the whole fucking neighborhood to hear you.” Jack hissed propelling himself on elbows. “Yeah, it’s weed.” He added a bit more quietly with a knowing smirk. “Told you it’s good stuff.”

“You tricked me!” Rhys hissed not knowing what to do with the cigarette.

“Not my fault really. What kind of a healthy teenager doesn’t recognize the smell of weed?”

“Not a teenager.” Rhys murmured.

“What comes next I wonder? Will you tell me you’re still a virgin?”Jack laughed.

“L..like hell.” Shit why, why, why did he have to stutter? Not knowing what to do he took another drag, this time inhaling the substance even deeper, momentarily experiencing the feeling of numbness and dizziness. It was like he was drunk one second and then fine the next.

“Fucking hell kiddo, you’re a fucking virgin!” Jack laughed though it wasn’t anything amusing for the boy. “Damn you don’t look half bad, why wouldn’t you bang a chick or two, it would certainly loosen you up a bit.”

“No thanks I can manage.” He replied coldly, putting out the cigarette bud.

“Yeah you didn’t manage that for 20 years, what makes you think you’ll do now?” Jack laughed fishing for yet another cigarette – this time a normal one. He lit it up and took a drag, slowly exhaling the smoke. “Besides who turns down an offer like that, and from ME of all people. If you do then you gotta be gay or something.”

Jack said it and obviously meant it as a joke, he simply liked to tease him and Rhys knew it, still as soon as the word left his mouth Rhys could not help but go tense, fear gripping him as if an invisible hand was choking him, making it hard to breath.

“I’m not gay!” Rhys shouted and that was his mistake.

His tone was too aggressive, he should’ve played it off as a joke. His body language was off, he was visibly stressed and he could not hide it, he showed it for just a few seconds, exposed himself . No one would ever make such an accusation, now even jokingly, other than Jack of course.

And those few fucking seconds was all the man needed – he knew, he fucking noticed. Rhys could tell by the way he narrowed his eyes momentarily, stopping all of his movement. Rhys could feel his heart pounding in his ears, his pulse growing dangerously high. He could feel his palms growing sweaty, throat tightening, making it hard to swallow.

“Just admit it.”

“Admit fucking what?” Rhys asked, anger lacing his voice, his hands tightening into fists.

“That you are g…”

Jack did not manage to finish the sentence because a very angry first collided with the side of his face. Rhys knew that whatever he would’ve said would not change Jack’s opinion. The better option was to simply walk away but the damn smugness in the man’s voice was so annoying that his control slipped.

Jack turned towards him spitting some blood to the side – Rhys got him good. And there it was again, those dangerous eyes flashing in the darkness – this was the true face of Handsome Jack. Rhys made a move to run but before he realized it Jack had him pinned to the roof, sitting on his lap, wrists held above his head.

“What the hell…?” Was all Rhys managed to say before Jack’s lips where on his.

It was his first kiss, his first damn kiss. And it was on the rooftop, some music echoing in the background, kissing an old guy whom he barely knew. He could taste a mix of blood and cigarette on the man’s breath, something that should be repelling… but it wasn’t.

Rhys was shocked, he just lay there not doing anything, staring at the dangerous man who was kissing him, both of their eyes wide open. The kiss was bruising and rough but despite that, despite hating the man now more than ever, he felt his treacherous body responding, blooding rushing through his veins like crazy.

After a moment Jack pulled back, a victorious look in his eyes, face split in a shit-eating grin, baring his teeth. Rhys tried to free himself but Jack pinned his hands even harder, taking both of his wrists in one hand, the other arching down and groping Rhys’ slightly hard member through the material of the black pants he was wearing.

Rhys could not help but gasp at the contact, his body going completely stiff. His mind could not process a single thought, he just lay there frozen, not a muscle moving.

“See Rhysie, that wasn’t so _hard._ ” Jack said in that hideous mocking tone of his. “Ya know I’m not really gay right? Just wanted to prove a point…” He added squeezing Rhys’ member for good measure.

Rhys felt indescribable anger overtaking him, his biggest secret, something that has been eating away at him at nights, has been made a joke of . The man really didn’t have a filter for what was appropriate and what wasn’t, but this, this was just too much.

Gathering all his strength he lunged himself at Jack, hitting the bridge of the man’s nose with his forehead, causing him to yell out in pain and grab his nose. As soon as he did that Rhys kicked him off of him, almost causing the man to fall off the roof. With the speed of a wild cat Rhys went through the window and bolted down the stair, moments later hearing footsteps behind him.

“Wait here you little shit!” The man yelled out and solely by the tone of his voice Rhys could tell he wore that deadly expression yet again.

He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, the frustration, fear and humiliation he was feeling all mixing into one dangerous concoction. Rhys felt he was on the verge of a panic attack thinking about all the possible outcomes of this night – would Jack hurt him, would he tell his secret to other people… He could not predict the outcome because he simply didn’t know Jack, nobody really knew him.

Rhys lunged himself at the front door, almost tripping in the process, while he heard Jack not far behind. He prayed for the door to be open and it seemed that his prayers were answered as he pressed the handle and the door opened wide… to a pair of policemen standing outside, about to ring the bell to Jack’s house. Fucking shit.

“Rhys?” One of the policeman said surprised and before even looking at him Rhys recognized the voice.

“Father?” he managed to say while trying to even out his breathing. From the corner of his eye he noticed Jack walking up to them.

“What the h…” His dad started but changed the tone to a more official one as soon as Jack joined them. “What are you doing here?”

Rhys was at a lack of words, his mouth opening and closing, however no sound came out. As soon as Jack saw this he stepped in.

“Me and my buddy Rhys here were watching a movie, ain’t that right?” Jack said and Rhys only managed to nod, already worrying about the explanation he’d have to give to his mom.

“I…see.” Was all his father said, obviously displeased with the situation.

“It’s actually good Rhys is here, since we come about the night he testified he was with this gentleman.” The other policeman added, not really helping his dad’s mood. “Could you tell us at what time exactly did you leave this house on Friday 7th?”

“Why are you asking?” Rhys asked, trying to hide his nervousness, all the time hoping Jack would not say anything about what just happened.

“It’s classified.” The man replied.

“No, actually since he’s the witness in the case we can reveal this information.” Rhys’ dad said and the other man only gave him a questioning look before nodding. “On Friday 7th someone has testified seeing Jack with this girl.” His dad said taking out a photo. “Her name is Yvette and she was found dead in her apartment the next morning.”

Oh shit, oh fucking shit. What the hell did he step into, he did not want to have any part in this. He knew exactly why his dad revealed this information, he probably knew Rhys wasn’t telling the truth, so he decided to tell him the details to scare him into admitting that he falsely testified earlier.

And his dad was right, of course he’d tell the truth knowing how grave this matter was. Besides he’s seen it on Jack’s face, how dangerous he was, at the moment he could not really tell whether the man would be capable of killing anyone or not, but the very fact that he had doubts about it meant that he’ll have to get as far away from the man as possible.

“I can _hardly_ see a reason why you should ask Rhys about this again.” Jack said in the most easygoing way he could, but Rhys noticed, he fucking noticed.

Of course the man would hold what just happened over his head, he’d blackmail him into helping him. But would Rhys really lie for a potential killer only because he was terrified of him revealing his darkest secret. The answer was… yes, yes he certainly would. That’s just how paralyzing the fear of other people knowing was, and Jack knew that, he always fucking knew.

“Rhys?” his father prompted.

“Um… yes I’m sorry, just the information was quite shocking, I would never think something like that could happen in Warrington.”

“Yes it was quite shocking for us as well.” The policeman replied. “So as you can see this is a crucial matter and we’d appreciate your cooperation Rhys.”

“Yes of course.” He nodded feeling his legs going weak.

“So at what time did you leave this house on the night in question?”

“It was…” Rhys looked to Jack for a moment a bit panicked. He, however, kept looking straight at the cops, his dad scrutinizing the older man. But then Rhys noticed that Jack had one had placed on the wall beside the door frame, hiding in from the policemen’s view. When he noticed it Jack outstretched his fingers, flexed them once and then outstretched them again. Five and five.

“Yes?” The policeman prompted.

“It was around 10 pm.”

“Oh…” the man said looking into his notes again and then back at Rhys. “Well in that case we are sorry to bother you Mr. Jack. I wish you a calm night.”

“Thank you officer.” Jack nodded with an easy smile. “And I really hope this won’t become a habit.”

“Of course sir… Rhys I think it’s time for you to go home.” His dad said in an icy tone.

“Yes, of course.” Rhys said walking out of the accursed house. He was happy to be out of there at least, but somehow with each step he took he felt a weight on his chest growing ever more heavy. Not knowing why, he turned around for a moment and noticed Jack still standing in the doorframe, his eyes never leaving him.

“ ‘Night Rhys, see you soon.”

Rhys was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is in some deep shit :)  
> Also guys, what do you think should be Jack's age? (Rhys is 21) Obviously he's an old dude but I can't decide what his exact age should be. Any suggestions?


	4. Ch IV

“Come on, it won’t be that bad.”

“Like hell Sasha, I’ll be covered in grease for the rest of my summer vacation.”  Rhys complained as they were walking down the street to the mechanic. The weather was hot as usual, sun shining mercilessly down on them. The temperature, however, did not deter the local kids from playing with the tetherball pole, hitting the ball and erupting in laughter.  Rhys looked at the squealing kids with envy – life was so much simpler back when he was their age.

“August works there and he really likes it, who knows…”

“Sasha, please, you know as well as I do that I suck at repairing cars. You’re a far better mechanic than I am and I bet August is already hating the fact that he’ll have to tolerate me till the end of the summer.”

“Well maybe if you quit your whining and start learning then you’ll get a hang of it.” Sasha retorted, pointing an accusatory finger at the taller boy. “I tried really hard to get you this job so don’t complain.”

“Sasha I told you I don’t want it! If it weren’t for my parents who..”

 “Worry about you.” She interjected.

“Are paranoid, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“Rhys, I know how the old folks tend to exaggerate, but this time I actually agree with them. I mean what were you thinking Rhys?” She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, her hands flying in the air. “Haven’t we told you that guy is dangerous, yet you hang out at his house ditching Vaughn! You lied to your best buddy for this old dude, why would you do that?

“Damn it Sasha I told you I wasn’t planning on it! I wanted to go to Vaughn’s but…”

“Somehow you ended at Jack’s house. Listen Rhys…” Sasha said worriedly, reaching out to the taller boy and grabbing his wrist. It wasn’t often that the girl got this serious about anything – usually Sasha was an energy volcano, most often a very angry one. “I know how you always wanted to see more than this town has to offer and I’m gonna support you wherever you plan to go or whatever you plan to do, but Jack is not the ‘new’ you’re looking for. I just get this vibe from him that tells me to stay the hell out of his radar and you should do the same. I mean it.”

Sasha was right, of course she was. After what happened on Tuesday he didn’t want to meet Jack ever again and he already told his friends and parents that he won’t. The problem was that they didn’t believe him and Rhys just couldn’t straight out tell them the reason why. And there were plenty of reasons.

First of all Jack found out about his secret which was absolutely horrifying. He didn’t feel comfortable facing the man much less talking to him. Secondly he could not predict the man, he seemed a bit crazy and his moods changed quicker than the images of a view-master in the hands of a six-year old. Thirdly he might be a killer or at the very least have something to do with Yvette’s death – why else would he blackmail Rhys into providing an alibi for him?

“Sasha I understand your concern and I am grateful for it, I really am.” He said, prying Sasha’s fingers from his wrists and resuming their walk. “But like I told you I’m not planning to see that guy ever again, so there’s no reason for forcing me to work the entire summer just to keep me occupied…”

“Rhys, let’s face it, if you hadn’t agreed your parents would most likely chew your head off, your dad especially. Boy was he angry when…”

“Please don’t remind me.” Rhys’ dad was absolutely furious with him yesterday.

“Besides earning a bit of money won’t hurt, right?”

Well at least that was true, Rhys was dying to buy the SX-70 Polaroid instant camera, the quality of the photos it took were supreme. He could still not believe how advanced the technology was - and the camera could even fold! Rhys could not picture cameras getting any better than this.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Rhys, let’s get one thing straight, I am always right.”

“That she is.” They made it to the mechanics and August came out of the garage just in time to hear the last part of their conversation. He was wearing jeans overalls, a plain black t-shirt that hugged his body rather nicely and a pair of plain brown boots. Needless to say he was covered in grease and Rhys shuddered at the image of him looking like this for the rest of the summer. He heard the girls really dig it, if Sasha’s _warm_ greeting was any indication, but Rhys didn’t care for that, he’d simply prefer to be clean.

“Ekhm.” He pointedly cleared his throat when Sasha’s and August kiss was getting a bit too long for his comfort. When they finally broke apart August eyed him with disinterest.

“So you’re the new thing that’s gonna help around? You know I actually had a few other people eager to get this job. You should thank Sash for persuading me to take you instead.”

“Yeah, I was just telling her how _grateful_ I am.” Rhys refrained from saying anything more, better not to give off a bad impression if he was supposed to work with the guy for at least a month.

“I know we’ve already met but for formalities sake, the name’s August.” The blonde man, who seemed to have a permanent frown plastered on his face, extended his hand (after cleaning it on the side of his overalls, which didn’t really help much.)

“Rhys.”

“Ok so let me just finish fixing that engine and I’ll give you a quick tour.” August said.

The only enthusiastic person in the room was Sasha, who was obviously happy about her friend and boyfriend spending some time together. She’s been trying to ask August to hang out with them but the blond kept refusing, saying that they simply wouldn’t get along.

“Just hand me the box-end.” August said extending his hand towards Rhys, who only stood there gaping at the blond.

“The what?”

“The box-end wrench.” The man said arching his pierced eyebrow.

“Oh, oh yeah sure.” He turned to the right where different wrenches were hanging on the wall and paled seeing how many types there were. So it seems that’s about it for a first impression. The only experience Rhys had with a wrench was when he was hit with one, but even then he wasn’t sure what type it was.

“Jesus Sash, what did you bring me??” August said walking past the perplexed boy and taking the wrench himself.

“He’s a fast learner!” Sasha said smiling and was out of there in no time, leaving the two man to stare at each other in silence.

“Tell me you at least know how to change a tire.” August said exasperatedly eyeing Rhys who only looked to the side, scratching at the back of his head. “For fucks sake Sasha knows how to do that!”

Rhys had a feeling this was going to be his longest summer yet.

 

—o.o— Friday  –o.o—

 

 It was already Friday and things were going surprisingly well. It was his third day at August’s workshop and despite the mockery in the older man’s voice, the constants sarcastic jibes and not so funny pranks the man liked to make – he was actually learning a lot and he could feel the blond was warming up to him.

When at first he was condescending he was now mostly joking around , trying to teach Rhys all the secrets of the trade. Of course he still had a long way to go but at least he knew which wrench was which – and he also knew that he was hit with a standard combination wrench…

Also for the remaining of the week he had not seen Jack which was a small victory. He was hoping that the man would leave him alone after he ascertained his alibi – why else would he bother him? The only thing that could not leave his mind was the dangerous look the man sent him the last time he saw him, telling him that he’d see him soon.

Rhys was terrified of the idea that Jack might be walking around the town, telling people what happened on the roof of his house. A part of him wanted to go back to Jack’s house and plead with the man not to do that – then again Jack wasn’t stupid. He probably already knew that keeping Rhys’ secret was the only leverage he had , the only thing that kept Rhys from telling the truth to the police.

So it seemed Rhys was relatively safe and if he helped his luck by taking a back alley to his home just to avoid meeting Jack then so be it. Truth to be told he kept his outings to a bare minimum and when he had to go out he usually waited until it was already dark. Anything to avoid a chance encounter with the crazy man.

In general Rhys was counting himself lucky… at least until this very day when he heard the sound of a roaring engine outside of the garage. He was about to check who was acting like a total idiot, boasting over their car, when August beat him to it. The blond man looked outside and as soon as he saw who it was, turned to Rhys excitedly.

“Damn Rhys, this is my lucky day, I’ve been dying to work on that yellow baby.”

There was only one person who owned a yellow flashy car that could make this much noise.

“Is it Jack??” Rhys asked, feeling panic overtaking him.

“What? Ah yeah that crazy dude… Rhys what the hell are you doing?” August asked when he saw the boy running frantically around the workshop.

“Shit August I need to hide!” Rhys yelled and when he heard the engine going silent and someone closing the car’s doors with a loud thud, he jumped under the nearest workbench that stood in the corner of the room.

“Rhys, what in the God’s name…”

“August I beg you man, pretend that I’m not here.” As soon as Rhys said that the squeaky door to the garage opened and in strode Jack, confident as always. He had his aviator glasses on, holding his hand in his jeans pockets, wearing the standard brown jacket of his.

“Nice workshop you have here kid.” Jack said looking lazily around the interior.

“Thanks, I guess.” August replied wearily, while Rhys pushed himself into the farthest corner beneath the metal desk, steadying his breathing.

“And you work here all by yourself?” Jack asked lazily making Rhys go tense in a matter of seconds, wondering what the blond man would say.

“Well…  I have some help here and there, but I do most of the heavy lifting.” August replied and Rhys was eternally grateful for the man for helping him. Whatever he thought about August before, especially after he did that earring of his, it all went flying out the window – August was a saint.

“So what can I help you with?”

“Nothing much, just wanted to ask if ya have any spray paint I could buy.”Jack said and Rhys could already imagine August’s disappointment.

“Shame, I won’t lie, I was hoping to have a go at your car.”

“You were, weren’t you.” Jack replied in a crisp tone strolling lazily around the workshop, getting dangerously close to where Rhys was. “Sadly I’m the only one that get’s to open my baby, no offense though.”

“Non taken. Anyways I think I have some paint in the back, not sure what colors I have though, let me check it for you. You can wait by your car, the workshop gets pretty messy.”

August was an angel sent from heaven.

“Oh I don’t mind a bit of dirt.” Jack said and Rhys could feel he was flashing that toothy grin of his.

“Ok, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t stray though… Lots of dangerous equipment lying around and that sort of stuff.”

“Sure thing kid.”

And with that August was gone and Jack, being the asshole he was, did not act as promised. Instead he kept walking around lazily, looking at different stuff and whistling while he inspected everything in the workshop. Meanwhile Rhys kept crouching beneath the workbench, following Jack’s every move, his heart pounding in his ears. From where he was sitting all he could see were the man’s worn out jeans and a pair of sneakers , but least he could tell Jack’s location.

Panic overtook him as he saw the brown sneakers edging closer and closer to the place he was hiding at, and as he did, Rhys felt cold sweat running down his back. What the hell was taking August so damn long? With every step he took Jack was shortening the distance between them until the moment he practically stood in front of the workbench, lifting up some objects lying on the top. Then, as luck would have it, he dropped a metal nut.

To Rhys it seemed as if the nut was rolling in slow motion, stopping practically right in front of his feet. Rhys was certain that was it, he held his breath and clenched his fingers so tightly that the bruising grip on his thighs will probably leave a nasty bruise come morning – that is, if he lives to see it. He saw Jack bending down to pick the nut and, although he could not believe his luck, Jack had turned his back on him while crouching, thanks to which he did not spot Rhys.

“Ok I finally found them, turns out I have quite a few colors, so which one would you like?” August yelled from the back of the garage just as Jack stood up to place the metal nut back where it belonged.

“Awesome, lemme think…” Jack said and before Rhys realized what was going the man was crouching again, looking right at him, which caused Rhys to jump up and hit his head hard on the metal workbench.

Before Rhys could even yelp due to the pain that shot through his head, he felt Jack’s  hand over his mouth, the man grinning like a maniac. Jack took off his aviator glasses , blue and brown interlocking with blue and green, a devious smile on the man’s face.

“Hello there Rhysie, fancy meeting you here.” The man said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Rhys tried to back away from him, but unfortunately the workbench stood near a wall so there was nowhere to run. Rhys felt his breathing turning more rapid and shallow, eyes growing in panic. Jack knew he was here all along, it was just some game of hide and seek for the older man… a very wicked game that only a crazy man would enjoy.

“So what color will it be?” August yelled out again growing impatient.

“Can you tell me what colors you have and I’ll decide.”

“Well I have pretty much all of the basic colors.”

“Still I’d appreciate if you told me.” Jack yelled back, but his eyes did not leave the frightened boy, the smile not disappearing from his lips.

“Ok… I guess.” August said from the back and began listing the colors he had.

“Now what will it be Rhysie? How about you nod when there is a color that you fancy, hmm? I’ll let you decide.” Jack used a playful yet condescending tone of voice, as if he was speaking to a child, but Rhys could sense the threatening undertone.

“So I have yellow…”

Rhys stayed silent, fearful of what Jack’s intentions really were. He was acting like a maniac and the boy was becoming more and more terrified of him. He could fight back of course, but would that be the wisest choice? Jack was so much stronger than him, and so much more dangerous. For now Rhys decided to remain still, his eyes taking in the predatory features of the man in front of him.

“Blue.”

“You can nod if you like something, kitten.” Jack said smiling to himself as if the whole situation was a great source of amusement to him… and it probably was.

Meanwhile Rhys, annoyed by Jack’s reaction, tried to pry the offending hand from him, but one look from Jack made him stop all his movements. What was this man playing at? Why was he doing this? Couldn’t he just leave him be, let him live his boring life in the town of Warrington.

“Pink.”

“Now I really thought pink would be your color, kinda glad it ain’t though. So what will it be? I will be holding you here aaaal night if needed be, pumpkin.” Jack said and had the audacity to wink.

“Red.” Rhys nodded furiously, wanting this perverse ordeal to be over with. He didn’t want Jack to be anywhere near him, he didn’t want to hear those stupid nicknames the man kept coming up with. And he certainly didn’t want the man looking at him the way he did, which was a mixture of amusement tainted with menace.

“You see Rhysie, it wasn’t so hard.” Jack said finally letting go of Rhys’ mouth. “Ok I think I’ll take red then.” He added louder so that August could hear him.

“Now look at you kitten, all covered in dirt and grease like a big boy. Why didn’t you stop by to tell me the news? I’ve been waiting for your visit you know, I thought I made it quite obvious that I want you to stop by more often.” Jack said with a smile, but his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I… I can’t, my father forbid me to see you.” Rhys said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Jack said his voice growing lower.

“No Jack I…”

“Atatata” Jack said interrupting Rhys. “I can see that you’re a bit confused so let me get this straight for you. You’re gonna come to my place tonight, capiche?”

Rhys refused to nod like an obedient dog -  no matter how scared he was he didn’t want Jack to push him around like this.

“No.” With a defiant look in his eyes he refused to surrender, which in turn made the man sigh, as if he was disappointed in him.

 He’d stay like that as long as was needed but he heard August coming back and only now realized how strange they must look right now. A newfound panic gripped him yet again – he did not want August to see them like this, who knows what he’d think. Sadly it seemed Jack recognized his fear and used it against him as usual.

“Now Rhysie, for your own safety I think you’ve gotta learn how to control that pretty mouth of yours better.” Jack said reaching out a hand, weaving his fingers into Rhys’ hair.

The movement was so intimate and so alien to him that Rhys felt frozen for a while, looking at Jack with wide eyes. However, as soon as he realized that August was mere seconds from stepping in the garage he tried to pull away. At that moment though the fingers tightened painfully in Rhys’ hair, yanking so hard that the boy felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“So what will it be Rhysie? You’re coming by today or what?”

“Fine!” Rhys spat horrified by the implications this might have if August were to see them. Luckily as soon as he agreed Jack let go of his hair and backed away, whispering a condescending ‘good boy’ to him, making him want to kick the man straight into his face.

“Is there a problem?” August asked rather harshly as soon as he saw Jack standing up from the place where Rhys hid.

“Not at all, simply having a chat.” Jack replied with a smile while putting his glasses back on. He walked up to August taking the spray and handing him a hundred dollar bill.

“This is too much.”

“Not at all, the level of service around here is superb.” Jack flashed a toothy smile causing Rhys, who was still sitting on the floor, to flinch. “See ya kiddos.”

When he heard Jack driving away Rhys scrambled out from under the desk and stood up, his knees still somewhat weak. He sighed loudly and rubbed his hands over his face. He was cursing the day he decided to help the crazy man – it was the single worst decision of his life.

“You all right?” August asked concerned.

“Yeah… thanks for trying to help me out. Could you please not mention this to Sasha?” One thing he didn’t need were his friends nagging at him.

“Ok, I suppose…” August said though he did not seem comfortable about it. “Listen Rhys, if there is something, I mean if the guy is bullying you or anything then let me know all right? I can get the guys and tell him to fuck off or something.”

“Nah…” Rhys was surprised that August cared enough that he wanted to help him out, but he could not risk angering Jack. He could not risk the man telling them about Rhys’ _deficiency_ – that’d be the end of him. “I’m just trying to avoid that guy, but he’s not threatening me or anything” hah right, sure he isn’t. “ He’s just being a douche that’s all, nothing I can’t handle.”

“Well if you say so, but remember you can always come to me with this sort of shit, all right?”

“Thanks man, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem... Now enough of the drama and back to work, these cars ain’t gonna fix themselves!”

 

—o.o— Friday  –o.o—

 

 All night long Rhys kept sitting on his bed, debating whether to go to Jack or not. On one hand he was afraid what the man would do if he didn’t show up – Jack made it pretty damn clear that there is no room for arguing. However, if he decided to go who knows what Jack will do to him. He didn’t like the way the man was toying with him, making him feel uncomfortable all the damn time.

He was inclined not to go, but at the same time terrified of what the repercussions might be. Then again what was he supposed to say to his parents? He lost their trust ever since his dad found him at Jack’s place, so now they double checked everything he did. If they found out he went there again they would ground him for weeks and Rhys really wasn’t looking forward to that.

Then again he wondered whose anger did he fear most – that of his parents or Jack’s? The way the man looked at him today made his skin crawl -  there was really no telling what he’ll do. Jack was batshit crazy, that’s what he was, and although Rhys was terrified of him, he knew that if he gives in, the man will wrap him around his finger and that was something Rhys desperately wanted to avoid.

Besides what made Jack think that he had the upper hand? If anything Rhys was holding the trump card by providing him with an alibi… if only Jack didn’t see right through him, if only he didn’t know how important keeping his secret was to him. For Rhys hiding the fact that he was gay was a matter of life and death – his life would literally be over if Jack told anyone. Three years ago being gay was classified as a mental illness and not much has changed since that time when it went for people’s mentality  – good luck with finding a job or leading a normal life with such a stigma.

Rhys was terrified that Jack knew his secret. Every minute and every second he felt this heavy weigh pressing down on his shoulders, his stomach would clenched unpleasantly and he’d find himself panicking ever so slightly knowing that someone else knew. It was like living with a constant paranoia - even if he managed to forget for a short while, the nagging thought would soon come back and with it all the trepidation and anxiety he’s been struggling with. And now Jack was like a living embodiment of all those fears, a constant reminder of the fragility of his secret.

He will not go down without a fight though, he won’t become Jack’s puppet or the source of his amusement. He might terrorize him but he was sure that soon enough he’ll feel bored, that soon enough he’ll leave Warrington for one of his long journeys and that perhaps this time he would not return. Rhys prayed for that vehemently when finally sleep overtook him, the last thing he felt was a gentle breeze coming from the opened window. A pleasant sensation for his tormented mind.

And then he was choking.

Gulping for air.

Air that refused to enter his lungs.

He woke up in a state of shock, trying to breath but failing at it. At first he thought it was another panic attack but this time it wasn’t just an unpleasant sensation, he was seriously choking. His hands flew to his face,  it seemed like something was blocking his nose and mouth but he could not tell in the darkness of the night, the only light coming from the moon outside.

And as it turned out there really was something blocking his mouth - a hand was securely covering his nose and mouth. He tried to pry it away but it did not bulge, thankfully though it lowered enough so that he could breathe through his nose at least, allowing the much needed oxygen to travel to his brain.

He lay in shock, breathing frantically through his nose, his eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding him. There was a shape above him and Rhys felt his body going rigid with panic, all the ghost stories he read coming to life in an instant. But then the figure lowered itself just above his face, and Rhys could spot the characteristic blue and green.

And he cursed in the privacy of his mind, wishing for the ghosts to reappear again instead of the terrifying figure.

“Hello cupcake.”

Rhys took hold of Jack’s wrists and tried to pry his hand off but it was to no avail, Jack being so much stronger than him. Seeing that his attempts were futile he tried to scream and alert his parent, but nothing but muffled noises could be heard from his clamped mouth.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, not sure you want your parents to come running to your room right now.” At that comment Rhys stopped struggling altogether, staring at the insane man looming over him.

“Ya know Rhysie, it’s really not nice to keep people waitin’. Ya see I had a whole fancy supper ready, going from one window to the other waiting for ya, but you never came and that made me quite sad and disappointed… and angry.” Jack hissed out the last part causing the boy to flinch. “So this is what we’re gonna do - to make up for your stupid blunder, you’re gonna go on a little ride with me, mkay pumpkin?”

So this was it… Rhys was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it August, you sure took your sweet time looking for that spray paint…  
> Anyways Jack's pov is coming up soon - that might be interesting, right?


End file.
